Objectives The objective of this Core A is to provide additional pharmacy facilities to enable the smooth supply and distribution of drugs for all projects in this CIPRA program in accordance with the requirements of Good Clinical Practice (GCP). Specific aims 1, to employ a full-time, qualified pharmacist and a pharmacy assistant to be located at HIV-NAT and to supervise pharmacy activity at all project sites 2. to employ an existing NIH approved drug management plan 3. to expand pharmacy capacity and storage facilities, including an appropriate area for drug labelling 4. to provide climate control for drug storage 5. to use antiretroviral drugs which require storage at controlled room temperature (<30 deg C) 6. to provide a back-up power generator for the pharmacy at HIV-NAT 7. to provide a computer and 'Office'software for accounting of pharmaceutical supplies 8. to manage the distribution of drug to project sites Methods This will be achieved by employing a full-time, qualified pharmacist and by expanding pharmacy storage and working areas into a newly refurbished room of approximately 70 m 2, including an appropriate area for drug labelling in accordance with GCP. The new pharmacy will be supplied with temperature-controlled air-conditioning (24-hours) and a back-up power generator. A dedicated computer with database software will facilitate proper stock control and accountability of drugs and a facsimile will enable efficient communication with suppliers and remote project sites. New document and drug storage will be provided at all sites.